If I was like you
by Be-Very-Affraid
Summary: Rider Inuyuka, soeur jumelle de Shinji Inuyuka. Shinji Inuyuka. Hayato Maeda. Hikari Katô.  Une skyzo', un dérangé mentale, un type trop fière, et un ange qui à perdus ses ailes. Et les autres, la bande de joyons lurons. Le joli monde de Pokémon.


**Titre**: If I was like you…

**Crédit** : Pokémon n'est pas à moi, mais à Nintendo. Le physique de Rider, est inspiré par, justement, Rider de Fate Stay Night.

**Personages**: Hikari, Shinji, Satoshi, Kasumi, Haruka, Shuu, Kotone, Kanna, Silver, Takeshi, Rider (personage inventé), Shigeru, Hayato.

Pour ceux qui s'y perdent un peu,

Hikari : Aurore

Shinii : Paul

Satoshi : Sacha

Kasumi : Ondine

Haruka : Flora

Shuu : Drew

Kotone : Celesta

Kanna : Olga

Silver: reste Silver ;-)

Takeshi : Pierre

Rider : is just Rider !

Shigeru: Regis

Hayato: Albert

**Shipping**: Ikarishipping, Rider X Hayato ( Forgotshipping ? ), SoulSilvershipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping.

**Résumé : **Se situe un peu après la ligue de Sinnoh. J'ai inventé pour la plupart leurs noms de famille.  
Rider Inuyuka, 16 ans, sœur jumelle de Shinji Inuyuka. Skyzophrène et vouant un amour sans égale à son frère. Méprise beaucoup de mondes, en particulier Hayato.  
Shinji Inuyuka, 16 ans, frère jumeau de Rider. Froid et taciturne, il abaisse son masque devant sa sœur. Il est, au début de cette fic, disons _fragiles psychologiquement_.  
Hayato Maeda, 17 ans, blasé et rancunier. Son but ? Vaincre Rider, une bonne fois pour toute. Les moyens? N'importe lesquels. Du moment qu'elle souffre.  
Hikari Katô, 15 ans, cette fille si joyeuse que tout le monde la croit naïve, innocente. Elle est juste en réalité blessée, et manque beaucoup trop de confiance en elle. La chute serait imminente.  
Et il y à les autres, les idiots, les gentils, les faux-semblants. Shigeru le narcissique, Silver le psyco', Satoshi l'imbécile, Takeshi le cupidon, Shuu l'amoureux pas si extravertie que ça, Kasumi la tornade rousse, Kotone et Kanna les entremetteuses, et enfin, Haruka la gloutonne.

Résumons? Une skyzo', un dérangé mentale, un type trop fière, et un ange qui à perdus ses ailes. Et les autres, la bande de joyeux lurons. En voilà un joli monde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se cache derrière tout sa? Et en quoi un simple -mais grand- festival Pokémon pourrait aider tout ça, ces cas irrécupérables, que la honte et la lâcheté a trop abimé? Bien des choses, croyez-le, et les surprises peuvent être grandes. Très grandes.

Chapitre 1 : Our own way (à écouter sur la chanson de Hatsune Miku : Monochroact, _Ikarishipping doujinshi_)

**- Shinji et Rider-**

_Mark Twain à écrit; l'homme est le plus cruel de tous les animaux, il est le seul capable d'infliger une douleur à ses _congénères_ sans autres motif que le plaisir._

Le noir. Le vide. Autour de lui, des pleurs, des cris. Il ne peut pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne veut pas. Puis soudain, un autre cri, plus strident cette fois. Celui d'une fille, de _cette_ fille. Il veut hurler, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Des hurlements, l'odeur du sang, puis soudain…

Shinji Inuyuka se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et en sueur. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il faisait cet étrange rêve, plus terrifiant et réel à chaque fois. Il pouvait encore entendre le cri déchirant de la fille, ou sentir à nouveau l'odeur répugnante du sang. Il trembla, soupira, puis posa son attention sur la forme endormis à coté de lui. Rider Inuyuka, sa sœur jumelle.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience de l'agitation qui régnait dans l'esprit de son frère. Son visage était paisible, ses longs cheveux mauves, beaucoup plus pale que ceux de Shinji, lui tomber en vague douce sur sa face, d'où un léger sourire se dessiner. Il était rare de la voir comme sa, sans son habituelle masque glaciale, ou son ironique sourire en coin. Son jumeau était le seul à l'avoir déjà vue comme tel. Et elle était la seule à l'avoir déjà vue dans l'état qu'il était maintenant, c'est-à-dire complètement tétanisé.

Il se rallongea et ferma les yeux en repensant à son cauchemar. Il savait très bien à qui appartenait la voix de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, cela le blessé trop dans son orgueil. Il la haïssait pour qu'elle le rende dans un tel état. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Tout ça, c'était vraiment trop irritant. Et puis, il devait se concentrer sur le prochain festival qui se passerait dans deux jours. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas la.

Elle. Hikari. Un grognement émana de sa gorge, et il se rendormit, encore plus frustré que jamais.

**-Hayato-**

_"Parfois la dernière personne sur Terre avec laquelle vous voudriez être est la seule personne sans laquelle vous ne pourriez être." Orgueil et Préjugés._

Hayato Maeda était quelqu'un de simple et de compliqué à la fois. Silencieux, le visage paisible, il disait souvent que les êtres humains étaient des fauves en cage. Mais il lui arrivait souvent de se comporter comme tel, voulant être le premier en tout, et dont la détermination ressemblait plus à un dresseur de Pokémon feux plutôt que d'air. Pourtant, c'était grâce à ses Pokémon volatiles et à cet étrange mélange de détermination et de calme qui l'avais amené à être le célèbre champion de l'arène de Mauville.

Il avait toujours aimé sa, gagné ou perdre, l'important était de voir ces visages expressifs, différent et pourtant tous semblable. Il se souvenait plus particulièrement de sa première défaite en tant que champion d'arène, face à un jeune hyperactif, se nommant Satoshi Ketchum si sa mémoire était bonne. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il se rappela de l'enthousiasme contagieux du jeune garçon. Mais son sourire se transforma en un rictus de haine quand une autre image pris place dans son esprit. Une défaite encore pire que celle de la première. Une défaite contre la première personne qui ne le regarda pas, et dont le silence était pire que le sien.

Rider Inuyuka. Ses traits fermés, son visage dont les yeux d'une étrange couleur jaune pale était inexpressif, sa voix glaciale qui lui ordonnait un combat. Ses longs cheveux mauves lui tombant jusqu'aux pieds, il ne pouvait rien oublié. La précision des attaques de son Feunard, et la facilité avec laquelle elle l'avait battu avec ce même Pokémon. Hayato se souvint encore de ses traits dédaigneux quand elle lui avait dit qu'il était pitoyable. Son frère jumeaux était avec elle et le regardait, le visage tout aussi inexpressif.

Depuis ce jour, l'objectif principale d'Hayato était de retrouver Rider et de lui faire subir une défaite cuisante. Son orgueil ne pouvais plus tolérer de rester avec un tel souvenir dans sa mémoire.

C'est pour cela que le lendemain il partait au grand festival Pokémon, ou en plus de concours il y aurait également des matchs. Il savait que sa rivale s'y rendrait, et il ne pouvait pas laisser une occasion pareille s'échapper. Il arbora un sourire fier, et replaça une de ses mèches bleues derrière son oreille.

Son Roucarnage, qui avait vue la scène, s'inquiéta pour son maitre. Il lui donna un léger coup de tete, et son dresseur le rassura en lui disant, d'une voix étrangement étranglé, que tout allé bien.

Ce qui signifiait, il en avait bien peur, que tout allé dérailler le jour suivant. Il s'entrainèrent quelques heures de plus, puis Hayato partit en direction du port ou un bateau l'attendait pour le festival, se situant à Rivamar, dans la région de Sinnoh. Cette semaine s'annonçait mémorable.

**-Hikari, Satoshi, Takeshi, Haruka, Shuu-**

_« Sénèque a dit, Sans aucun doute, il y a ressemblance entre l'amitié et l'amour. Nous dirons même de l'amour qu'il est la folie de l'amitié. »_

Le stresse et l'excitation était palpable pour le pokégroupe. Hikari Katô et Haruka Ishii s'entrainait tout les jours depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvés – lors d'un arrêt à Voilaroc, Satoshi, Takeshi et Hikari avait rencontré Haruka et Shuu qui se dirigeait eux aussi à Rivamar pour le festival. Sachant cela, ils avaient décidé de faire route ensemble -, et semblait plus déterminé que jamais à remporté le fameux ruban. Shuu ne participais pas aux festivals, et était plus le « manager » d'Haruka. Les sentiments que celui-ci lui porter étaient clairs, et tout le monde le remarquait, sauf la principale concerné. Quelle ironie du sort, pensait souvent le garçon, qui n'en pouvait plus des sourires complices de ses équipiers.

L'excitation de Satoshi était incontenable. Il sautait par tout, et Takeshi devait l'empêchait de se réveiller à 4h du matin pour aller entrainer ses Pokémon. Lui qui était flemmard d'origine, se changement de situation était incompréhensible pour la plupart, mais Takeshi, lui, comprenait. Kasumi participait au festival. Le jeune Ketchum ne savait pas nommer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, mais son amis, lui, avais très bien compris. Et il ferait tout pour les aider. Mais quand même, il n'avait pas à les empêcher de dormir à 4h du matin, merde !

Pour en revenir aux deux jeunes filles, elles avaient décidés de faire équipes ensemble, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Les attaques eaux et herbes, bizarrement, se mélanger très bien, et les résultats était très satisfaisant. Elles pouvaient au moins espéré arriver en demi-finale, si toutefois, comme le disait Shuu, Haruka cessait de penser à son estomac.

Hikari souriait souvent aux scènes que faisaient les deux tourtereaux – qui ne l'étaient pas encore. Elle se disait souvent qu'elle aussi aurait aimé, finalement, que sa soit la même chose pour elle. Mais non, de tous, il avait fallut qu'elle jette son dévolu sur le pire être humain qu'elle ai rencontré, bien qu'elle ne l'admettait pas, et ne l'admettrait surement jamais. Elle avait sa fierté.

Depuis quelques temps, des cauchemars à son sujet la hantaient. Par Arceus, qu'elle pouvait le détesté ! Lui et sa stupide froideur, lui et sa stupide « méthode d'élevage », lui, lui, LUI ! Elle bouillonnait rien qu'à l'évocation de son prénom. Et il avait osé oublier le siens ! Mais cette fois-ci, à ce festival, elle l'impressionnerait. Et il serait obligé de s'excuser auprès d'elle pour toutes les fois ou elle n'avait pu fermer les yeux de la nuit. Elle soupira, et se dit que finalement, tout ça, c'était vraiment des pures conneries. Tout sa à cause de ce foutu Shinji !

**-Kotone, Kanna, Silver, Shigeru-**

_« Je suis le maitre de mon destin, le capitaine de mon âme. »_

« YOUUPIIII OOON EEEESTTT ARRIIVVEEEER !

-WOUAAAA C'EST TROOP JOOOLIIIIEE ! »

Voilà comment se déroule en général un voyage avec Kotone et Kanna. « Insupportable » dirait Silver ( qui se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait accepté de se rendre à Rivamar en compagnie de cette troupe de joyeux lurons ), ou encore « terriblement éprouvant, une tel célébrité comme moi ne devrait pas subir sa ! » en rajouterai Shigeru, qui avait accepté de les accompagnés uniquement parce qu'il détestait rester seul. Sans l'admettre, évidemment. Question de fierté !

Beaucoup pourrait penser que Kotone et Kanna étaient sœurs. Les mêmes cheveux bruns (mi-long et attachés pour Kotone, long et en vagues douce pour Kanna), des grands yeux expressifs, noisettes pour Kotone et d'un bleu océan pour Kanna, une bouche fines et attirante, elle se ressemblait aussi par leurs caractères volcaniques et naturellement joyeux. Elles étaient toutes deux de brillantes dresseuses Pokémons, et se spécialisé dans les matchs, à l'instar de Silver et Shigeru.

Silver était un beau jeune homme, dont le caractère était semblable à celui de Paul. Froid, taciturne. Il était le fils du terrible Giovanni, le chef de la team Rocket, mais cela, personne ne le savait. Et il ne valait mieux pas. Il soupira devant les passants qui regardaient curieusement les deux jeunes filles qu'il accompagnait avec Shigeru. Elles étaient exaspérantes, mais, au fond de lui, ils se disaient qu'elles étaient malgré tout très attachantes – en particulier Kotone. Mais oublier la dernière chose que vous venez de lire, il vous étranglerez si vous saviez le fond de cette pensée très, très gênante.

Tout les 4 regardèrent l'endroit ou était le festival. Il y avait énormément de mondes, et plusieurs tentes était à cotés de celles ou se déroulerait le concours et les matchs.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre Pokémon, la ou ils avaient décidés de dormir pour la semaine.

Après tout, un peu de repos après avoir passé deux jours avec deux énergumènes, sa ne faisait pas de mal.

**-Rider, Shinji, Pokégroupe-**

_« L'âme résiste bien plus aisément aux vives douleurs qu'à la tristesse prolongée. Jean-Jacques Rousseau » _

- «Wasurete yukeru donna kizu sae, akireru hodo utsukushiku* …, chantonna doucement Rider Inuyuka.

Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, et d'une douceur infime, ce qui pouvait étonner certains quand on connaissait son caractère. Enfin, son caractère … Elle était, ce qu'on pouvait dire, un peu skizophrène. Son frère jumeau la taquinait souvent sur ce sujet. Mais elle ne s'en souciait guère.

Shinji et elle partageaient une relation peu commune chez des faux jumeaux. Ils étaient … Complémentaires. Et l'un ne pouvait pas survivre si l'autre n'était plus. Devoir faire leurs voyages d'initiation chacun de leurs coté avait était terriblement éprouvant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le pire souvenir de leurs vies, au point même qu'ils en étaient devenus encore plus … _détestable _qu'il ne pouvait l'être avant. Mais c'était maintenant le passé, et ils avançaient ensembles, plus soudés que jamais.

C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient arrivé devant le Centre Pokémon de Rivamar, partageant la même chambre, le même lit, et participant _ensemble _au festival. Ils s'y étaient beaucoup entrainés, faisant des merveilles en combinant principalement les attaques feux du Feunard de Rider à celles, de plante, du Torterra de son frère. Ensembles. C'était leurs mots d'ordre.

Son regard se posa sur son frère. Il faisait des pompes avec une rage mal contenu. Elle soupira. Il devait avoir encore fait _ce_ rêve, celui qui le hantait et qui le rendait plus… Froid que jamais. Il en était même terrifiant. Nouveau soupir. Elle aimerait vraiment rencontré cette fille un jour.

Voyant que son frère n'allait pas tarder à tomber dans les vapes si il continuait comme sa, elle décida d'intervenir de sa voix qui ne pouvais escompter aucun refus :

-« Shinji, stop maintenant. Tu viens, on va bouffer.

- La ferme, idiote. »

Amour de jumeau. Elle avait l'habitude. Elle le toisa durement, puis il se ravisa finalement, hocha les épaules et la suivit dans une salle ou des mets apparemment succulent trônais déjà sur les tables.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas les seuls, un groupe d'environ une dizaine de personnes étaient la aussi.

- « Hey, Satoshi, ta un peu grandit non ? Sa y est, tu te rase enfin ?, avait dit un garçon blond aux cheveux en pics à la _Dragon Ball Z_.

Ledit Satoshi marmonna quelque chose, puis ris de bon cœur avec ses amis. Rider sourit légèrement à la vue de cet _attendrissant_ spectacle. Son sourire se figea néanmoins lorsqu'elle vit un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, qui la regardait le visage dénués d'expression. Elle le reconnaissait, c'était Hayato, le premier dresseur qu'elle avait vaincu. Bizarrement, elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, et regarda son frère. Ce qu'elle vit en le regardant la stupéfia : il était aussi pale que la mort, tremblait de tout ses membres, et semblait plus malade que jamais.

Sa jumelle comprit alors. Shinji regardait une fille aux cheveux bleus, aux visages rayonnant de lumière. C'était elle, son enfer personnel. C'était elle, qui le tuer petit à petit.

Il semblait incapable de pouvoir bouger, ou de faire quelque chose. Puis, la jolie jeune fille regarda dans leurs directions, et se figea. Elle rougit et baissa presque aussitôt les yeux. Rider ne sut plus ou se mettre. Finalement, elle prit son frère par la manche, et l'entraina vers la table la plus éloigné du groupe.

Elle soupira. Son frère avait intérêt de lui expliquer. Elle se dit que cette semaine serait très, très longues pour tout le monde.

Elle qui cherchait à tout prix du calme, elle l'avait pour le coup bien profond.

* * *

Et voila le premier chapitre! :-D

Rider: Nul. Complètement nul et sans interet.

Shinji: POURQUOI JE ME FAIT PASSER POUR UN SOUMIS COMPLETEMENT DERANGER MENTALE?

Moi : *tapote sur le crane du pauvre Shinji* Parce que je montre au grand jour la partit de toi que tu nous cache mon chère, huhuhu...

Hikari : Shinji-kun... Tu ... TU M'AIME? D:

La pauvre, elle est complètement sous le choque. Des reviews pour la ranimé? :-D


End file.
